


He Ain't Heavy, He's My Brother

by theangstriddenwriter



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Family Drama, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-27 09:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangstriddenwriter/pseuds/theangstriddenwriter
Summary: An eye for an eye. You take someone from me, then I take someone from you. You will repent.
Relationships: Angel Reyes/Ezekiel "EZ" Reyes, Johnny "Coco" Cruz/Angel Reyes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. His Welfare is My Concern

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally no idea what this story will be but I'm going to try and actually flesh out a decent plot and maybe even... finish it. I know, I know. I'm in over my head. Either way this is just for fun so I'm not going to take it too seriously. I hope you guys get something out of it?

Ezekiel Reyes stood in front of the dirty bar, staring down at the white piece of paper that shook in his hands. 

"EZ? Have you seen your brother?"

His shaking hand clenched the white paper, crumbling it into a ball in his palm. His mind was racing, but somewhere between his racing thoughts he could hear Bishop talking to him.

"Hey, I'm talking to you kid. You seen your brother?"

He took a slow breath and closed his eyes, calming his nerves. His hand slid into his pocket, depositing the crumpled paper safely. "No." He cleared his throat to cover up how his voice shook. He opened his eyes and turned around, facing his once upon a time sponsor. "I haven't seen him since this morning." He nodded, solidifying his response in his own mind.

The older man standing before him eyed him closely. "You alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. No. I'm fine. I just didn't sleep well last night." 

As if understanding what EZ wasn't actually saying, Bishop nodded. "You know we're gonna figure this shit out, right? With SAMCRO?"

EZ sighed, grateful that Bishop wasn't looking into his mood too much. "Yeah, I know Prez. We always figure it out." He nodded, again. They had a momentary stand off, just eyeing each other, before Bishop clapped EZ's shoulder. "I'm gonna go find Angel." 

"Good idea. Tell him to get here by 5. We need to figure some shit out." And with that, Bishop walked off. EZ, glad to be free, practically ran out the door. His heart was racing in his chest as he rushed to his bike, grabbing the helmet right away, and sitting on it. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell. Clicking to recent calls, he hit Angel's name.

No answer.

He tried again.

No answer.

He tried his father, grateful when he heard the familiar, comforting voice. He felt like a child again. "Hey, Pops. Have you seen Angel?"

"Not since this morning. Is everything alright?"

EZ's eyes closed for a moment and he took a breath before opening them again. "Everything's alright. The club is looking for him. That's all."

There was a pause on the other side. "You sure about that, son?"

"Positive. I'll talk to you later Pops." He hung up before his father could question him more. As his adrenaline spiked, his hands started to shake again. "Where the fuck are you Angel?" he slid his phone back into his pocket before fishing out the crumpled paper in his other pocket. He straightened it out. Bold, black letters stood out across the white paper.

**YOU MURDERED MY MOTHER. YOUR BROTHER WILL PAY. **

"Where the fuck are you man?" He said, desperately, to no one. He swallowed and slid the note back in his pocket. He started his bike and took off, heading towards Angel's house. Maybe his brother would be there. Maybe he went there to think about Adelita and his kid and grieve in privacy. Maybe? Hopefully. Maybe he decided to day drink. Maybe he fell and broke a leg or who fucking cares as long as he's not with Miguel Galindo.

EZ left the club behind him, speeding to his brother's house, unaware of Coco's eyes watching him the whole time. "Hey Chucky?" Coco called out to his friend who was walking up the steps towards him, carrying a box of beer. "Any idea what's up with him?"

"Hm. Not sure. One of Mr. Galindo's friends dropped off a note for him. He didn't seem happy about it."

"Any idea what the note said?"

"No, sorry."

"Thanks Chucky." Coco said, sliding his cigarette between his lips as Chucky happily bounced into the building. He pulled his phone out and found Angel's number. His finger hovered over his name as he thought about what the fuck he was doing. Is he out of his mind? The whole situation had seemed weird to him. EZ looked like he just found out his dog died. The whole convo between Bishop and EZ had been weird as fuck. That note. EZ flying away like he had a fucking fire to put out or some shit. It didn't sit right with him. And the way shit has been going for the club lately, he had every fucking right to feel paranoid. So his thumb pressed down on his phone and he watched as it connected to Angel's and began to ring. He put the phone to his ear and waited. This is fucking stupid. He's being a complete fucking idiot. It's none of his business.

"Pick up, man."

His voicemail came on. Coco quickly ended the call, as if he would be caught doing something he shouldn't be. This is stupid. He should stay out of it. He has no idea what's going on. It was probably some fucking family drama shit. He knows all about that. Everything's fine. Calm the fuck down. 

He called again.

\-----

When EZ pulled up to Angel's place and saw his bike parked out front, he'd felt so much hope that it almost brought tears to his eyes. Some optimistic voice in the back of his head told him that Angel is fine. He's in his house, drinking away his pain, or sleeping. That optimism and that hope nearly made him crash his bike. It guided him to the door. But then something stopped him. More specifically, a sound stopped him.

EZ went to turn the door knob but found the door was actually slightly ajar. He made sure he had his gun on him, before pushing the door open. As the door opened, that sound became more clear. No, the song became more clear. It was an old song. He'd heard it before. It was loud and he could barely hear his own voice. "Angel?" EZ called out, walking further into the house.

_So on we go  
His welfare is of my concern_

"Angel?" EZ checked the kitchen. Nothing. Nothing was even out of place. No signs of a struggle. He swallowed and went back into the living room.

_No burden is he to bear  
We'll get there_

"Angel? Man it's EZ!" He called out, checking the bathroom now. Nothing. Again, no sign of a struggle.

_For I know_  
He would not encumber me  
He ain't heavy, he's my brother 

_ _The bedroom. EZ swallowed, finally pulling his gun out. He flipped the safety off. "Angel?" He cautiously walked down the hallway, hand reaching out. "Angel?" He slowly pushed the bedroom door open._ _

__ __ _If I'm laden at all_  
I'm laden with sadness  
That everyone's heart  
Isn't filled with the gladness  
Of love for one another 

_ _The room was never really tidy, but Angel could tell in a split second that something was wrong. The dresser was on it's side. His stack of nude mags were spread across the floor. His cell phone was lying on his bed, ringing. Coco's name appeared across the ID. The room was a mess, but the thing that caught EZ's eye was the knife stuck in the wall with a picture of a burnt body stuck to it. Dita. He would never forget that day. He would never forget that feeling. EZ stepped forward and pulled the knife out of the wall. The knife was covered in dry blood. He took the picture and looked at it, before flipping it around to look at the back. It was dated two days from now._ _

__ __ _It's a long, long road_  
From which there is no return  
While we're on the way to there  
Why not share 

_ _"Fuck!" EZ dropped the photo and the knife, his hands shakily sliding over the top of his head. "FUCK!" He screamed, flipping the night stand over. "Fuck fuck fuck!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Angel's phone started to ring again, Coco's name once again appearing. "Fuck!"_ _

__ __ _And the load_  
Doesn't weigh me down at all  
He ain't heavy, he's my brother 

_ _EZ grabbed Angel's cell phone and turned it off, before sliding it into his pocket. He grabbed the knife and the photo and left the bedroom, walking out into the living room. "The fuck am I going to do?" He asked no one. He sat down on the couch and put his face in his hands. "Fuck." He slid his hands down his face to cover his mouth, his eyes tearing a little with fear. It took him a moment to realize his pants were soaking wet. Frowning, he stood up and looked down at the dark couch, noticing it was stained. He put his hand against the wet cushion and slowly lift it. Red. Blood. "FUCK!"_ _

_ _ _He's my brother  
He ain't heavy, he's my brother_ _ _

_ _EZ found himself sitting on the floor, his bloody hand holding his phone as he called Pops. When the familiar voice came through the line, EZ choked for a second before getting himself together. "Pops? Galindo has Angel. We have two days before they kill him."_ _

_ _In the background, the song ended and started to play once again._ _


	2. Like Father, Like Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EZ and Felipe ponder their next steps. Secrets are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure what order the Reyes boys would be? I figured Miguel, then Angel, then EZ. I tried going by the actor's birth dates but fun fact EZ's actor is actually older than Angel's, so bust.
> 
> I have no idea where this story is going. I'm just writing to write.

For as long as he can remember, EZ had always been told he was more like his father. A statement he took pride in. They'd always tell him that he had his father's drive, his father's old soul. They were both quiet listeners and had a way of making anyone they spoke to feel like they had their undivided attention. They were smart and ambitious and knew how to get down to business. They were both wise and motivated. People saw EZ in his father and saw his father in EZ. Angel was more like their mother. Wild, carefree, looking for a good time, and their heart on their sleeve. Wanting nothing more than to belong somewhere they didn't. 

Now? Now EZ sees the lines between his family even clearer than before. You have him and his father. Both making terrible decisions and huge mistakes. And then you had his mother and Angel. Both unknowingly getting caught in the crossfire of their mistakes. Both having to pay for their sins. Felipe never should have slept with Dita. He never should have cheated. Maybe if he hadn't his mother would still be here today, head in tact without bullets. And maybe if EZ had let her death go, had let Happy go... then maybe Angel wouldn't suffer the same fate.

It was quiet, just the birds chirping outside, as the Reyes men sat at the kitchen table. Each held a beer in front of them. Each held guilt in their hearts and fear in their head. Similar to the end. "Maybe you should tell the club?" Felipe slowly brought the beer to his mouth. "You're one of them now."

EZ wasn't sure if that was bitterness in his father's voice or not. "They'll see it as a betrayal. Not only on my end, but Angel's as well. I'm not even sure if they would help us if they knew what we did. Especially with all of this heat we might get from SAMCRO. The last thing they need or want is a war with the cartel too." Although EZ couldn't imagine the club turning their back on him, or Angel, he wondered if they would help at all.

"Son, if they have Angel, the cartel is going to tell the club anyway. It would be wise to beat them to the punch. Get your side of the story out first." Felipe looked out the window, sighing. How did his family end up this way? He'd run away from this kind of violence to keep his wife and his children safe. Now his wife and his first born son would share a spot on the table together. Two urns, one half of the Reyes family. 

Or is it?

Suddenly, Felipe remembered that conversation he had with Dita on the roof. Angel wasn't his first born. Miguel is. His hands tightened around the bottle. Another secret. Another weapon. Something else to tear and break apart his family. The secret wouldn't help Angel anyway. But what if it would?

Felipe was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't even notice his son reach across the table and put his hand over his. He looked up into his son's eyes. His eyes. He could see him holding back tears. "I'm going to bring Angel home." EZ said, his hand squeezing his father's. "We won't lose him too."

Guilt gnawed at Felipe's heart. This secret could destroy them. All of them. But what if it saves Angel? "I know." Felipe assured him. "I know you will son."

"I-" Ez's phone rang, cutting him off. He reached into his pocket. Coco. Sighing, he accepted the call. "Hey Coco, what's going on?" EZ turned away from his father. 

"I need you to meet up with me. Right now."

"Now's not a good time-"

"Now."

"I have a family emerge-"

"I'm at your brother's house."

EZ froze. He clenched his teeth, searching his brain for what to say next. "Yeah?" He closed his eyes.

"Get here. Now." Coco hung up.

-

Coco was sitting on Angel's couch when EZ walked in. EZ could already tell his mood was sour. His jaw was clenched and he was staring straight ahead, not even acknowledging that EZ had just walked in. A cigarette smoked between his fingers.

"There's blood on the couch." Coco said, still not looking at EZ.

EZ sighed. "I know." He watched Coco carefully, sitting down on the seat across from him. "What are you doing here?"

"Angel hasn't answered his phone all day. Not like him." Coco's eyes finally met his. "And you were acting real weird earlier today. You were acting like you had something to hide." He brought his cigarette to his lips. "So what're you hiding?"

EZ swallowed, weighing his options. He could tell him. Coco is Angel's closest friend in the club. He would probably help him look for Angel before telling the club. Probably. Or he would go to the club. They would punish EZ. And while they did that, Angel would die. He was taking a risk and he knew it. "Can you swear to me you'll keep this between us?" He waited for Coco to nod, even though that wasn't a very good assurance. EZ sighed. "Angel's in trouble."

"No shit. How? Why?"

"Family drama." EZ met Coco's eyes. He told him the whole story. About the shooting and Happy and Dita and his father and his mother and Angel and all of it. He told him about how he murdered Dita in the desert. He told him about how Happy had been the one to pull the trigger. He told him all of it. And at the end of it all, Coco just leaned back into the bloody couch and stared at him.

"Your family's fucked up."

"You drowned your mother in a bathtub."

"Fucked. Up."

"Okay, well, what's important is that Angel is missing and we need to get him back before the two days are up. I know I have to go to the club with this, and I will, but it has to be after I get Angel."

"No. You're going to the club now. You're gonna tell them. Now."

"Coco-"

"EZ. Look. You're gonna get beat for what you did. You're gonna get your ass kicked. You may never live it down. But Angel ain't a new member. He's got roots in that club. He's got people whose lives he's saved. He's got people he bonded with. He's got me. He's like my best friend or what the fuck ever that gringa shit is. The club ain't gonna let him die because he was an idiot. They would've let him die years ago if that was the case." Coco lit another cigarette. "Both of his families will work together and bring him home. But when he does come home there will be consequences. And those roots he's got planted? They'll save your newbie ass too." 

EZ nodded. He should pay for this. It was only fair. "I can't lose my brother, Coco. I can't. I don't have any more loss in me, ya know? I can't lose him. He's all I've got out here."

"Not anymore." Coco reminded him. "You've got the club now. And nothing we do to you for this shit will be as bad as what they're probably doing to him right now. So lets get moving."

EZ thought about that. What were they doing to Angel right now? Torturing him? Beating him? Killing him? Interrogating him? Would Angel turn and tell Miguel that it had been EZ, not him, who had taking his mother's life? He would have every right to. Would that save him?

"Hey." Coco got EZ's attention, clapping him on the shoulder. "We ain't gonna let them kill him. I'm not gonna let them kill him. You're not gonna let them kill him. We'll talk to the club. We'll talk to Alvarez. We'll bring him home. Yeah?"

"Yeah." EZ nodded, barely managing not to choke on his own fear as he spoke. "Yeah we will."

Coco nodded. "Yeah, we will." He sighed, putting his cigarette out. He had an interesting relationship with Angel. He and Angel had been Prospects together. They'd been spit on, hit, shoved. They hadn't had a big brother looking out for them. Coco had always lost his shit. He'd get pissed and would practically black out with rage. And every time he did Angel was there to pull him back. While the others flinched back, afraid of that militia rage that boiled inside him, Angel had always just laughed at him. You're a fucking psycho, Coco. Get your shit together, Coco. Get fucking laid once in a while, Coco. You ever think about fucking therapy, Coco? You need one of them anxiety pills, Coco. Shut the fuck up, Coco. He'd just laugh and laugh. It never bothered him. And even when Coco really tried, even when he'd held a gun to his head, even when he'd punched the shit out of him, Angel would laugh. You need a fucking hobby, Coco. You done having a hissy fit, Coco? He'd always laugh and brush it off.

And that had meant more to Coco than he could ever understand. It made him feel like a person. Like maybe he was just a fucking drama queen, but not broken. Like maybe he was fucked up, but not a lost cause. Angel laughing and pulling him back had saved his life. It had helped him get into the club. It gave him a family. It's why he followed Angel to Adelita. It's why he stood by him. It's why he's going to do everything he can to find him. That's what fucking friends do.

-

EZ and Coco rode back to the club house together, each of their minds thinking about the same thing. It was time to tell the club and neither were 100% sure how it would go. Bishop would be fucking pissed. He would probably kick EZ out. Possibly Angel too. The others? Who the fuck knows where they would land on the issue. 

When they walked into the club house, the club stood there waiting for them. Coco frowned, locking eyes with Bishop. "What's going on?"

Bishop's eyes moved to EZ. "You got something you want to tell us, EZ?"

And just like that, EZ knew they knew. He looked at each pair of eyes that stared at him, holding accusations and questions. Judgements and disgust. Betrayal. EZ opened his mouth to say something, but Bishop put his hand up and walked towards the table, taking his seat at the head. Each of them followed, taking their seats. Angel's remained empty. 

"I tried calling your brother for this meeting. I haven't been able to get ahold of him. Any idea why?" Bishop watched his every move. "No, you know what, lets cut the fucking bullshit. I know Angel's missing. I know you killed the mother of the fucking Galindo family. I know you fucked up, big time EZ. I know your brother was involved. And I know he's the one paying for it now."

EZ was surprised he knew so much. "Did Galindo reach out to you-"

"No. I did." Alvarez walked into the room, looking more pissed off than EZ had ever seen him. "I thought the club would be interested to know what I found today."

Hope blossomed in EZ's chest. "You saw Angel?"

"I did."

EZ gripped his hands together to stop them from shaking. "Was he okay?"

"He's alive." Alvarez moved to stand by Bishop. "Far from okay. But, he's still breathing. At least he was 3 hours ago. Not sure how he's doing right now."

"Fuck." EZ slid his hands over his face, rubbing his face before sliding his hands over his head to his neck. "Fuck. Okay. Okay he's alive."

"EZ." Bishop leaned forward. "I don't think you understand how fucked you are right now."

"I don't think you understand how fucked your brother is right now." Alvarez glared from beside Bishop.

"Tell us everything. Now."

EZ sighed and let the thought of his brother, breathing, calm him down. He still has time. He can still save him. Angel's going to come home. "It all started with my father."


End file.
